an eternal friendship
by Yukito Kuroi
Summary: sahabat, kalimat yang terus terngiang di dalam fikiranku. kapankah aku akan mendapatkannya? sosok pendamping yang menerimaku apa adanya. sorry for bad summary, warning inside. Happy reading.


Eien no yujin

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima

Warning: Gaje, OOC, Typo(s) berserakan.

For the last happy reading

Persahabatan bukan hanya sekedar kata yang melengkapi kamus bahasa. Artinya pun tak sesederhana yang tertulis di kamus. Kupikir persahabatan adalah sebuah ikatan yang sulit untuk dijelaskan namun sangat mudah untuk kita rasakan, karena itulah kita lebih mudah memiliki banyak teman dari pada musuh. Sekali kau melakukan sebuah kesalahan walau pun itu kecil dapat mengakibatkan hancurnya ikatan persahabatan. Tapi pernahkah kau berpikir apa mereka benar-benar menganggapmu teman atau hanya sebuah alat untuk memperoleh kesenangan mereka. Karena itulah banyak pepatah mengatakan hal sebagai berikut :

"_**sangat mudah untuk memperoleh sahabat, namun sangat sulit untuk mempertahankan sebuah ikatan persahabatan."**_

"_**lebih baik memiliki sedikit sahabat namun bisa diandalkan dan sangat bisa kita percaya, daripada memiliki banyak sahabat yang hanya ada di saat kita merasa senang saja dan menjauh saat kita terjatuh."**_

Kalimat yang sering kupelajari dari orang tuaku saat aku masih kecil. Ternyata sangat berguna untukku di saat ini. Biasanya semua yang ayah katakan hanya candaan kecil yang tidak ada isinya, namun bisa sedikit menghibur. Baru kali ini aku berpikir bahwa ternyata ayah selalu memberikan sebuah pelajaran secara tersirat tanpa aku sadari. Sekarang aku mengerti arti dari perkataan ayah. Terima kasih karna telah mengajarkan pelajaran berharga padaku.

Memori yang terus datang silih berganti membuat kepalaku hampir meledak dibuatnya. Hanya satu ingatan yang tak pernah bisa kuhapuskan selamanya, walau pun orang dalam memori itu telah tiada dan meninggalkanku selamanya. Andai aku bisa memahaminya lebih cepat mungkin tak akan jadi seperti ini. Semua yang kulakukan dulu hanya membuatnya selalu marah padaku. Kesalahan terbesarku adalah tak bisa membuatnya bahagia walau itu adalah saat-saat terakhirnya.

Penyesalan takkan datang di awal, tetapi selalu datang di saat semua yang kita sayangi telah pergi jauh meninggalkan kita itulah penyesalan. Semua memang selalu seperti itu andai saja... andai saja masa lalu bisa kembali aku akan mencoba membahagiakannya. Sekali... walau hanya sekali saja, Ayah...

* * *

Saat ini aku berada di antara makam-makam yang bejajar mengitariku dan kakakku. Suasananya benar-benar membuatku teringat pada ayah saat hari terakhir dia berada di dunia sebelum aku benar-benar tak dapat melihatnya lagi.

Langkah gontai dan isak tangis serta cucuran air mata yang tiada henti dariku mengantarkannya pergi meninggalkan kehidupan kami. Pelukan terakhir serta kalimat terakhir yang kuucapkan secara terbata mungkin tak bisa bisa membuatnya tenang di sana, tapi aku berharap ia tak pernah memikirkanku yang bodoh ini. Beristirahatlah dengan tenang di Nirwana sana ayah.

"Ayah! Maafkan aku yang tak pernah menyadari pelajaran berharga darimu. Maafkan aku, ayah!"

"Sudahlah, semuanya sudah berlalu. Tersenyumlah kepada ayah di sana dan biarkan ayah melihatmu tersenyum dari sana."

Ya yang kau katakan memang benar "biarkan ayah tersenyum di sana", tapi apakah kau bisa melihatnya? Apa kau bisa melihatnya? Aku tahu jika kita tak boleh menangisi semua yang telah pergi. Tapi aku tak bisa! Kau dengar aku tak bisa menahan air mataku meski aku telah mencoba. Mengertilah sedikit tentang diriku. Walau kau adalah kakakku, tapi mengapa kau tak bisa memahaminya. Tolong mengertilah sedikit tentang adikmu yang lemah ini. Yang terombang-ambing diantara rasa sedih, duka, senang. Segalanya bercampur menjadi satu. Perasaan ini tak bisa kukatakan dengan mudah. Meski kepadamu.

"Iya, aku sedang mencoba untuk tersenyum kepada ayah."

Kucoba untuk menengadahkan wajahku melihat langit biru dengan gulungan kapas putih yang berarak di langit senja berwarna _orange_. Aku mencoba tersenyum sebisaku, walau pun hanya seulas senyum kecil yang mengembang di wajahku. Aku berharap ayah melihat senyumanku dari sana. Aku benar-benar tak pandai dalam hal membahagiakan orang lain, bahkan ayahku sendiri pun jarang atau mungkin sama sekali belum pernah kubuat tersenyum dengan penuh. Ia hanya menyunggingkan bibirnya sedikit untuk memberi kesan bahwa ia sedang tersenyum. Dan sedikit senang untuk sesaat.

"Ayo kita pulang. Ayah pasti tersenyum melihatmu selalu datang menjenguknya."

"Apakah senyum ayah sama seperti yang dulu? Hanya menyunggingkan bibirnya tanpa memperlihatkan gigi putihnya? Apakah senyum yang seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Senyum penuh kebahagiaan yang bisa kau bayangkan sejak dulu. Senyuman lebar, gigi putihnya yang berjajar rapi terlihat jelas. Seperti itulah senyum ayah saat ini. Kau mengerti?"

"Aku mengerti."

Tiba-tiba saja cuaca hari ini berubah total. Langit yang semula berwarna biru cerah berubah menjadi gelap, awan gelap mulai menyelimuti langit, menaungi setiap insan yang berada di bawahnya. Cuaca seperti ini benar-benar tidak mendukung untuk melakukan kegiatan di luar rumah. Kami melangkahkan kami dengan cepat karena tetesan air Hujan atau yang biasa aku sebut dengan _TANGISAN DARI SURGA _mulai membasahi diri ini dan tiap titik yang ada di depan _track_ kami. Kami berdua bergegas meninggalkan area pemakaman menuju mobil merah ber_accent _hitam yang terparkir di ujung jalan. Hari ini aku benar-benar berharap, aku bisa melakukan apa yang sangat ayah harapkan, yaitu memperoleh sahabat yang benar-benar ada kapan pun kita membutuhkan mereka. Apa aku akan mendapatkannya dalam waktu dekat? Atau aku akan mendapatkannya diambang kematianku? Kemarin kau tak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi hari ini, hari ini kau takkan bisa mengetahui hari esok, dan esok kita hanya bisa membayangkan apa yang kita inginkan. Itulah masa depan dalam siklus kehidupan manusia.

Koneksi? Tanyakan pada orang-orang yang ada di sekitarmu, apakah kalian memiliki koneksi terhadap seseorang yang benar-benar kau kenal luar dalam, kau mengerti jalan pikirannya, dan kau tahu apa pun tentangnya. Aku! Hanya sekedar membuat koneksi dari orang yang paling dekat denganku saja aku sudah kesulitan untuk bisa mendapatkannya. Hanya satu koneksi yang bisa kudapatkan dengan usaha yang kulakukan selama ini. Koneksi yang kumiliki untuk saat ini hanya koneksi terhadap kakakku. Hanya itu bahkan koneksi yang kami miliki tak bisa dibilang dekat. Kakak sering pergi bekerja untuk menggantikan posisi ayah di perusahaan. Kini dia telah menjadi direktur di perusahaan yang dengan susah payah dibangun oleh ayah. Terkadang aku ikut membantu mengerjakan tugas kantor kakakku dengan caraku sendiri. Hasil yang kuperoleh ternyata lebih dari yang aku harapkan. Aku hanya ingin kakak untuk sekedar menjengukku saat dia membawa tugas ke rumah. Aku tak berfikir jika koneksi kami bisa terjalin dengan cara seperti itu. Jalan yang kulalui untuk mendapatkan perhatian, pengakuan, dan segalanya ternyata tak mudah.

Apa yang kuharapkan dari koneksi ini? Apa yang kuinginkan dari koneksi kami? Apa hanya dengan satu koneksi saja bisa membuatmu menjadi seseorang yang dianggap. Aku tak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya. Apakah ini yang aku inginkan? Apakah ini arti dari memiliki koneksi? Sebenarnya apa koneksi itu? Kenapa harus ada koneksi diantara seseorang dengan orang yang lain?

Ayolah apakah tidak ada yang bisa menceritakan guna sebuah koneksi? Yang terlintas dalam benakku hanya aku bisa mendapatkan koneksi ini dengan susah payah. Apa aku melakukan semuanya itu hanya untuk sesuatu yang benar-benar tidak ada artinya? Apa aku benar-benar bodoh telah mengharapkan sebuah koneksi namun tanpa sebuah tujuan. Atau mungkin aku yang terlalu berlebihan untuk bisa mendapatkan perhatian.

Lupakan saja semua tentang koneksi yang kubutuhkan saat ini bukan hanya sebuah koneksi, tetapi seseorang yang benar-benar menganggapku ada tanpa memandang siapa diriku, dari mana asalku, apa yang kulakukan sebelumnya. Hanya tu yang kubutuhkan untuk saat ini. Dari sinilah segalanya berawal, pencarian sahabat sejati dalam sebuah mimpi yang disebut realita kehidupan.


End file.
